N-Academy
by RagnellEttard2000
Summary: Como seria la vida de los chicos si fueran a la secundaria? Los amigos de Isaac son psicópatas? Toda la vida de algunos personajes de la Gran N si fueran a la escuela.
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

ZZZZZZZZZZ

¬¬ Dije "hola"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

DESPIERTA!

*Se pega en la cabeza* Por que haces eso?!

Mercenario: Ya callate. Que hoy empezamos con algo nuevo

Marth:Que cosa?...

Mecenario: Ustedes en la escuela! Minaya me inspiro u.u

Marth:Ya vali...

Yoshi y Ike:Empezamos!

* * *

"Nintendo Academy: Elementary-High School."

Eran las 6:15 de la mañana. Muchos jovenes y niños se levantaban para ir a la escuela... aunque no quisieran. Era inicio del nuevo cliclo escolar. Algunos ya tenian desde que empezaron su primaria y otros apenas entrando... los nuevos son los que se ponen nerviosos.

-"no pienso llegar tarde... levantate idiota...''-pensaba un joven de 13 años. Era rubio y de ojos azules. Su nombre era Isaac. Iba a tener su primer dia en esa escuela y, siempre se dijo en redes de que en esa escuela eran ''psicopatas asesinos sin sentido'' sera cierto?. Finalmente (despues de casi 20 mins) se levanta y... cae en su cama de nuevo-''dije quete levantaras, flojo...''-seguia pensando. No iba a dejar que ese sueño lo venciera. Se vuelve a levantar y se ba al baño.

Isaac tenia un vecino, Garet, su mejor amigo. Quien iba a cursar el 9no grado. Garet siempre le dijo que esa escuela no habian psicopatas... exepto los del 6to grado que les pondrian una paliza a los maestros si se molestaban... como al profesor de educacion fisica. Segun eran un ''psicopata'' rubio, orejon, que traia un gorro verde de elfo, y con un palo y una tapa de basura te ponia una buena; un peliazul que te hace llaves y te puede romper un hueso, una chica que se cambia de mujer a hombre, y con ese ''hombre'' te puede sacar volando al estilo Equipo Rocket, otra que te dispara con un blaster... y mas y mas psicopatas...y... Isaac iva a entrar con esos locos. Isaac Sale corriendo de su casa para llegar a la escuela, que se le hacia tarde, almenos estaba cerca.

**Dentro del salon**

Isaac entro al salon. Garet lo guio para que no se perdiera. habia pocos alumnos, como 5, inclyendolo. los 4 restantes eran una niña de pelo castaño y ojos azules, llevaba una tiara con una piedra azul, su cabello lo traia suelto, tenia un poco de su cabello atado a los lados enfrente de sus orejas, y estas eran largas y puntiagudas; platicaba con otra chica rubia, alta, ojos azules y su cabello lo tenia amarrado en una cola de caballo; un chico rubio, ojos azules, orejas como las de la pelicastaña y llavava un gorro verde;estaba junto haciendo dibujitos en el pizarron junto con uno peliazul, su cabello parecia algo alborotado, sus ojos eran del mismo color de su cabelo y llevaba una cinta negra atada en la frente.

Imaginense volver a vivir eso... eres el unico nuevo y nadie te conoce. Nadie se habia percatado de su presencia, por lo que cuando la castaña se volteo hacia el se exalto un poco. Pero ella jnto a su amiga fueron a saludarlo... acaso ella era una de los psicopatas? parecia buena persona

-Hola!- lo saluda con una sonrisa-Eres nuevo, verdad?

-Eh...si...-

-Oye tu!-el peliazul le habla-Como te llamas?

-Isaac

-Gusto!- le reponden los grafiteros quienes pronto son derrumbados por otro de sus compañeros: un chico zorro de ojos verdes, pelaje cafe.

-FOX!- los 2 le dicen molestos. Cayeron uno encima del otro. Enseguida llega otra chica rubia y de ojos azules, su cabello lo tenia todo suelto y llevaba una coronita y una camara.

-Yaoi!-Dice la chica divertida tomandoles una foto

-NO!- los 2 chicos rapido se levantan

-No les hagas caso, estan locos. Yo soy Samus y ella es Zelda.

-Si, el muchacho del gorro se llama Link, el otro Ike, el zorro Fox y la que acaba de llegar Peach

-Oh... ya veo...-

-Ya casi llegan todos- le habla Link- solo faltan 2-

-Tan pocos?

-Ah... Link, hoy se inscribieron varios creo que unos 5 o 7, creo..-le informa Samus

-Y tu como sabes?-

**FLASHBACK DE SAMUS**

Samus y Sheik se encontraban en los ductos de ventilacion (antes de que salieran de 6to grado). Abren una ventanilla del techo y Samus baja a Sheik en un arnes, toma los papeles y lo vuelve a subir. Cierran la ventanilla. Ya dentro sueltan unas risillas por haber hecho estupidos a los maestros

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Pues... solo lo se y ya

Link,Fox, Ike y Peach:¬¬ Sentimos que no nos quieren decir algo...

A Samus y Zelda se les sale una gotita estilo anime

-Por supuesto que no!- reponden las 2

Llega un niño un poco mas bajo que Peach, tenia pelo castaño y ojos azules, llevaba una gorra roja con una M: MARIO!

-Hola a todos!- mira a Isaac- tu eres Isaac, no?

-...Como sabes mi nombre?...-el rubio le pregunta confundido

Samus y Zelda:MARIO!

-Perdon...

Link, Ike, Peach y Fox:Mario lo sabia?...

-jeje...

En eso llegan otros 2 chicos: un chico pelirrojo y ojos azules, en su frente lleva una cinta azul con detalles amarillos y por ultimo un halcon azul, ojos del mismo color.

-IDIOTAS!- llegan molestos refiriendose a Link y a Ike

Link y Ike: QUE?!

-Nos dejaron con perros callerejeros bravos que nos querian matar!

-eehh... ejejeje... pues... tenemos que resolver esto diplomaticamente...- dice Ike

-NO QUE ODIABAS A LOS POLITICOS Y NOBLES?!-le pregunta Roy a casi gritos

-...

-Estas en...

-Calmate, Falco- le dice Fox

-Ok, Ok... pero que no nos vuelvan a dejar con asesinos

-Esta bien...

-Tu te llamas Isaac?-Pregunran Roy y Falco

-si

Link, Ike, Peach y Fox: ALGO NO NOS DIJERON! DEFINITIVAMENTE! QUE FUE?!

Zelda y Samus: jeje... nada...

Link, Ike, Peach y Fox: ¬¬ seeee como no...

Llega el maestro del taller de computacion.

-Muchachos vamonos al...-mira los dibujos-quien hizo esto?-era el en ropa interior de mujer depilandose (?)

Todos exepto Isaac, Roy, Mario y Falco apuntan a Ike y Link. A estos se les salen sale una gotita estilo anime

-Muy gracioso-dice sarcasticamente-vamonos al salon.

Sus alumnos lo siguen. Llegan al salon

**En el salon de computacion**

-Buenos dias, muchachos. Soy el profesor C- lo interrumpen

-YA SABEMOS COMO SE LLAMA!- le grita Ike-CHROM!

-Si lo se, señorito. Lo digo por los estudiantes nuevos

-Estudiantes nuevos? solo esta Isaac!- le dice Falco

-Pero faltan...

_Toc toc (efectos sonoros chafas)_

El profesor Chrom abre la puerta.

-Llegaron tarde

-Lo sentimos profesor! Es que mi casa esta muy lejos.- contesta una chica de pelo azul y ojos ena especie de diadema color rojo con bordes amarillos. Roy al verla sintio que se puso rojo y le latia el corazon muy rapido a la vez que sintio un cosquilleo en el estomago. Isaac, Ike, Zelda, Samus y Link lo notaron... no paso mucho para que todo el salon lo supiera.

-Esta bien, pase.- El profe la dejo pasar. Se sento junto a Roy... para que a este le diera un mini paro cardiaco-. Y ustedes?

-Yo vivo mas lejos que ella-dijo en muchacho de pelo castaño y ojos azules. Tal parecia que era un angel, pues tenia alas-vivo en Villa del Angel.

-Tan lejos... no lo pudieron inscribir en un lugar mas cercano?

-No.-El profesor le hace una seña de que pase y lo hace.

-Usted. Explicacion.

-Yo vivo en un bosque...-su voz era casi siniestra. Era un muchacho que llevaba un sombrero de paja y la mascara de Majora- en Hyrule...-A mucho se les enchino la piel

-Pase. Explicacion.

-Tuve un problema con mis programadores- era Megaman!

-Esta bien, comprendo la tecnologia. Pase. Siguiente, Señorita.

-Yo soy vecina de Lilina, la niña peliazul-Dijo una niña de cabello plateado y ojos ambar

''Lilina...'' penso atontado Roy

-ok, pase. Bien muchacho retomando la clase; yo soy el pro...-lo interrumpen de nuevo

-CHROM!-Ike es de nuevo el que interfiere

-Deja que termine de hablar!- la niña de cabello plateado lo reprende. su nombre es Micaiah

-No eres mi mama!

-No le tienes respeto al profesor!

-es mi problema niña! no el tuyo!

-No me importa! debes guardarle mas respeto al profesor!

-LOS 2 DEJEN DE PELEAR- su profesor los reprende

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiingggggg! (efectos sonoros chafas del timbre)_

-Genial... se acabo la clase... bien, muchachos pueden irse.

Todos se van al salon de Biologia.

-Vez lo que ocasionas?- Micaiah le pregunta molesta a Ike

-Oyeme, no todo es mi culpa, tu tuviste parte de ella

-Asi, por que?

-Porque TU devistes de organizarte junto con Lilina para para que hubieran podido llegar temprano Y SALVAR LA CLASE

-A pos disculpa- sigue con el mismo tono

-Tambien el profesor se retraso

-NO LE ECHES LA CULPA AL PROFESOR!- eso capto las miradas de todos

-Te gusta el profe o que?

-no!- Micaiah se molesta mas y se va

-Uyy... que genio...

**En el salon de Biologia**

-Buenos dias, chicos! Pueden pasar!

Todos pasaron al salon, pero lo que les llamo la atencion a la primera es que en el pizarron decia ''Ola ke ase xD :)'' con la firma ''Profe Lyndis''. Se sientan en su lugar.

-Bien, niños, hoy veremos las adaptaciones de los seres vivos. Escriban lo siguiente. Se los dictare...

**1 hora despues...**

Los chicos salen de su clase... con la mano adolorida porque escribieron como 8 hojas de todo lo que les dicto la profe. Fueron a su salon de Matematicas. Entraron y todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a la maestra...

-SARIA?!- dijeron exaltados al mismo tiempo Link, Zelda, Ike, Samus, Fox, Mario, Falco y Roy

-Si. Ahora escribiran lo siguiente...-

Todos:Oh oh...

**Otra hora despues... ya en el receso.**

Ike vigilaba a su hermana, Mist.

-Oye, Ike-Se le acercan Roy y Isaac- por que la vigilas?- le pregunta el peilirrojo

-Nomas... nomas para que ese tipo no se le acerque!- dice mirando a un niño de la misma edad de su hermana, 11. Los 2 cursan el 6to grado. El niño era rubio y de ojos morados. Mientra que Mist tenia su cabello corto y cafe claro y sus ojos eran celeste; se oarece un poco a su hermano, especialmente a su mama.

-Se llama Ivan- le anuncia Isaac- es mi amigo

-Pues dile a tu amiguito que no se le acerque a mi hermana... o si no le voy a...

**20 mins. despues de decir, maldiociones y groserias.**

Isaac y Roy : o_o

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnggggggggggggggg (efectos chafas sonoros)_

Despues de clases finalmente salieron. Micaiah y Lilina se fueron juntas acompañadas por Pit y Skull Kid, que vivian cerca o se encaminaban. Isaac se fue junto con Garet, Ian y Mia (Mia de Golden Sun, tiene el cabello celeste claro),Link se fue con Zelda y Ike, Roy con Fox y Falco y finalmente Mario con su hermano Luigi, Peach y Daisy. Samus se fue con Megaman. Vivian a unas cuadras.

* * *

Esto fue todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado. Me inspire por Nintendo School de Minaya (y quien no?) solo que aqui hay unos cambios mios.

Quejas, dudas, tomatazos, patadas o lo que quieran solo haganmelo saber para poder resolverlos. Cada personaje en este fic tienen un rol basado en mi escuela real. Todos los personjaes tienen una personalidad mas distorsionada de lo normal con ese fin. por ejemplo el profesor de computacion (Chrom xD) dijo los de ''que gracioso'', mi profe de compu tambien lo dice :P

Nos


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Estoy devuelta con un nuevo cap. Antes era ''Mercenario'', pero ahora me llamo ''Okumura'' asi que...Empezamos!

* * *

Capitulo 2: ?

Ya habia pasado apenas una semana de que entraron los muchachos a la escuela. (A.K.A. Infierno). Por que infierno? Por los maestros que tenian. Eran horribles.

Matematicas: Era una niña (Saria) que les ponia a escribir casi medio cuaderno por dia y operaciones de preparatoria y universidad que apenas Mega Man podia resolver. Y claro esta, los burros (Link, Ike, Peach y Fox) se jodian por eso mismo: burros idiotas que quien sabe como llegaron a secundaria.

Computacion: Un hombre apenas universitario (Chrom) que se va a la mitad de clase para enborracharse con la profesora Lyndis de biologia, y era seguro que al dia siguiente no tendrian clases de esas materia por la cruda que se ponen (1 botella de ron, 4 caguamones, 1 botella de whisky y 2 de sake).

Biologia: Una tipa loca (Lyndis) que no ha madurado mental y psicologicamente y habla y se viste como colegiala. Y ademas, se cree que hace cosas inadebidas con el profesor Chrom cada vez que se enborrachan, o sea, Chrom le pone el cuerno a su esposa Sumia y engaña a su hija, Lucina (?).

Artes: Una vieja loca con ojeras que NUNCA se le quitan y es una amargada sin chiste. Por vieja antigua de un millon de siglos... y mas y mas profesores basura, lo unico bueno era su amado director, Snake. Para ellos, el mejor del mundo.

**CLASE DE INGLES**

Si, los chicos estaban en su clase de ingles, la penultima clase, con el profesor Kirby. Que se estaba enpacando con bolsas de sabritas, chocolates y mas chucheria y media. Sus alumnos solo lo miraban con cara de ''Question'', todos ellos formandos en una fila con sus cuadernos para que el profe se los firme...pero hoy no sera asi...faltaban menos de 3 mins. para que se acabara la clase.

-Bien-Su profesor ternima de tragar y finalmente les hace caso-Den-

**_Riiiiiiiiiiiinnnngggg (efectos sonoros chafas)_**

Todos salen corriendo hacia su clase de biologia; claro, no sin antes que bajando de las escaleras Isaac, Ike, Fox, Micaiah y Link se calleran de las escaleras. Los 5 rodaron las primeras y atras de esos salones habia un muy estrecho terrenito de un metro de ancho;las escaleras doblan y en ese espacio de caminar no hay pared, solo una barra metalica que separa el terrenito de los escalones. Los muchachos iban a tal velocidad la mayoria calleran todos doblados en poses estilo yoga. Esos fueron Micaiah (Que Ike la culpara de que se habian caido), Isaac e Ike. Los que lograron sujetarse del barandal fueron meramente Link y Fox. Link por haber practicado parkour el año pasado y Fox por ser habil y agil, ademas de haber practicado artes marciales de niño.

-Micaiah idiota!-Ike empieza a gritarle a su compañera

-El idiota seras tu!

-Y yo por que?! Si tu fuiste la que queria llegar pronto y nos tumbaste a nosotros 4!-Ike demanda

-Claro que no!-Micaiah defiende

-Ya chicos.-Empieza a hablar Isaac-como dijo Ike el primer dia: Hay que resolver esto diplomaticamente.

-Vaya Noble!-Dice Ike con sarcasmo

-BBFFF!-Samus bufa molesta. Los 2 (Micaiah e Ike) la miran con miedo e Isaac de reojo. Ellos saben que cuando Samus bufa asi, vendran problemas-LOS 3 SON IDIOTAS!-Ella apunta con su dedo a los 3 e inmediatamente bajan Roy, Link y Mega Man. Los 3 toman a cada uno y los habientan como costal de papas hacia los ultimos escalones, haciendo que vuelvan a caer bruscamente.

-Oouuuu...-Isaac se queja

-Micaiah... qui-quita tu pie de... alli...-Dice Ike con gran dolor en su voz. Lo que pasa es, que Micaiah aterrizo dandole una patada (extremadamente fuerte) en la entrepierna.

-Te lo mere- AY! Oye por que hiciste eso!?-La de cabellos plateados es interrumpida. Zelda de un zape fuerte en la cabeza

-No debiste hacer eso a mi amigo...-dice sombrimente ayudando a Ike a levantarse

-Muchachos, a clase. Todos tienen retraso...-Ja ja...si, llego su profesora, la Loca (A.K.A. Lyndis)

-LA LOCA!- dicen todos los estudiantes

-¡¿COMO ME LLAMARON?!-

-¡LA LOCA!-Siguen espantados

-MALDITOS ENGENDROS DEL DEMONIO...-A los estudiantes se les va el color totalmente de la cara

-Profesora, calmese, relax... dalay...-Dice Snake afortunadamente para los etudiantes. Y le da una botella de sake a Lyn

-La frresse nk mm ef se kii nee san chan-Isaac le habla en ''clave'' a Roy. (Traduccion: Escapamos mientras podemos o que?)

-Hmm...-El pelirrojo pone su mejor cara pensativa- Tss tss, Lilina- le habla en susurro.

-Mmm? Que?-

-Escaparemos. Haz lo que te diga Isaac

-Ehh, ok?...-

En eso los chicos empiezan a planificar. Y con los prefesores se oian sonidos y gritos de guerra. Ike jura que Snake grito ''SALCHICHA EXCLUIDA!'', ''MIGUEL QUE TE PASO?!'', ''UVERCHAN! NOOOOOO!'' y algo que parecia decir que el mundo se extinguiria por la ebola, la falla de san andres y quien sabe que mas, pero Lilina le jura que ha de estar alucinando por el dolor de la patada. En lo que pasaron 15 minutos ya tenian algo planeado: Correr. Si, no era un gran plan pero fue lo unico que se les ocurrio. Y mas que sus estrategas (Ike y Fox) no estaban en nuy buenas condicionas mentales asi que digamos (Ike planeaba matar a Micaiah y Fox se golpeaba en la pared diciendo: ''Vamos a morir, vamos a morir, vamos a morir'').

-Ya se!-Ike regresa de su estado asesino-no-mercenario. Todos lo miran esperando algo bueno-...Hay que secuestrar a la profe...

-En verdad no se te pudo ocurrir algo mejor?-Pregunta Peach

-Ooohhh si!-Dice el peliazul con sarcasmo total-Micaiah casate con el profesor Chrom, Fox y Falco a sus Arwings de papel, Mario y Luigi rescaten a Peach de Bowser, Skull Kid y Link matense entre ambos, Isaac y Zelda tengan 9000 hijos, Zelda ponle el cuerno a Isaac con Roy y Roy con Lilina y esta con Mega Man y Megaman hazte homosexual y ten relaciones con Pit, Samus casate conmigo y TODOS VIVIERON FELICES POR SIEMPRE-Se cruza de brazos.

-Te mataremos hijo de...- Micaiah, Zelda, Samus y Lilina en modo asesino

-Jiji...ehhh...ahhh eeejejejeje... UN DEMONIO!- Todos, idiotas voltean.

Aparece Rin Okumura y su gato-demonio Kuro

-YA HE DICHO COMO UN MILLON DE VECES QUE NO SOY UN DEMONIO!

-Rin-El gatito le habla ''telepaticamente''-Tu y yo somos demonios...aceptalo.

Aparece el hermano gemelo de Rin, Yukio. Y se lo lleva diculpandose.

-Mal chiste, idiota, mal chiste...Umm?-Las chicas se fijan detras de ellas. Mirando como la mayoria del salon capturaron a la loca de su profesora y se la llevaban al sotano.

Micaiah, Lilina y Zelda: O.o A que hora hicieron eso?

* * *

**UNA HORA DESPUES...**

-Muy bien, alumnos- Snake habla por el microfono que se escucha por toda la escuela-Junta en el auditorio por algunos cambios en vuestro horodyy uniforme scolaire-

-Y ESO QUE SIGNIFICA?!- Todos los estudiantes de la Academia

-Bff...-El director bufa- En nuestro querido uniforme escolar, idiotas

-Ahhh...

**TODOS EN EL AUDITORIO**

-Muy bien señores-Habla el director por el microfono-El cambio de uniforme para las niñas y mocosos sera de como se visten hoy en dia: Guarros y prostitutas.

-¿¡QUE DEMONIOS DIJO?!- Gritan todos los estudiabtes con indignacion en sus hojos

-Buuuaaaaa...-Ike y Mist lloran- No queremos manchar el honor y orgullo de nuestra familia

-Buuuaaaaa...-Ahora es Link- Mis padres no me quieren! Ahora me querran menos!

-BUUUUUAAAAAAA...-Todos lloran- NOSOTROS NO SOMOS ASI TOT

-Idio- El director el interrumpido

-EL IDIOTA ES USTED- Dicen todos los estudiantes- JODASE!...

-...ja ja ja...-Su director rie sombriamente-No era cierto...-Todos sus estudiantes le lanzan sus ataques: Espadazos, flechazos, rayos, hechizos, bastonazos, hachazos, navajazos, saltos, golpes e i nfinidad de ataques que casi lo matan. Pero no lo matarian

**15 MINUTOS DESPUES...**

Finalmente se acabo ese horrendo dia en la escuela. Isaac caminaba con sus amigos hacia sus casas. Pensando en lo que le dijo Garet en primer dia: Los del sexto grado, Ahora del primero de secundaria son unos psicopatas...y tenia razon. Pero le caia bien esos psicopatas. Los cuales eran sus amigos: El de gorro verde, los peliazules, el pelirrojo, la quede la nada saca un blaster, la que se convierte en hombre, los de la gorra, la que toma fotos vergonzas y las sube al Facebook, el robot, el angelito perverso y la loca de cabellos plateados. Pero que va.


	3. Chapter 3

**Despues de un muy estupidamente largo fin de semana, ya era hora de regresar a su ''adorada escuela''. Y para su novedad, habia estudiantes nuevos.**

**EN EL SALON...**

**Todos en lo habitual: Ike y Link hacian un monton de dibujitos, o mas bien grafiteadas de cholos, en donde se les de la gana, solo que Link escribia ''Mis padres no me quieren'' en todas partes; Samus en el chisme con Zelda y Fox y Falco como niños chiquitos jugando con sus arwings de papel.**

-Saben-Habla Zelda a algunos chicos-no se si saben que va a entrar con nosotros la hija del profesor Chrom

-Segun yo, solo es un rumor- comenta Samus

-Pero yo no recuerdo algun otro estudiante nuevo en la lista...-Dice Mario

Fox, Peach, Link e Ike: Cual lista?

-N-no! Ninguna lista!-Dicen Samus y Zelda al mismo tiempo, se les sale una gotita estilo anime

Fox, Peach, Link e Ike: Estamos seguros de que nos estan escondiendo algo... que es?

-Nada... enserio...- replica Samus

-Eso prueba lo de Chrom- Dice Isaac

-Que cosa?- pregunta Fox

-De que esta casado y le pone el cuerno a su esposa...

-Uh...

-Uhhhhh Micaiah- Alli va Ike a molestar a Micaiah

-Que?-Ella pregunta inocentemente

-Que el profe Chrom ya se caso

-Y?

-Lo amabas

-Claro que no

-Si

-No

-Si

-No

-Que si

-QUE NO! YA...callate...

-Oye... pues, no llores- Ike cambia su tono a uno mas suave

-No estoy llorando

-Si lo estas

-No es cierto...

-Ike tiene razon- Dijo Isaac

-Si, de verdad parece que vas a llorar-Le dice Roy

-No es cierto!-La de cabellos palteados se defiende

-Ya no llores o golpeo a Falco... perdon, pues...- Ike se disculpa, sin ser suave y muy molesto

-No me golpees o mando a mi perro-El halcon advierte mientras toma a Fox de una oreja

-Eh...Hola-Una chica de cabello y ojos azules les saluda. Todos ellos ya habian visto esa cara antes: La de su profesor Chrom. Era identica a el. Llevaba el cabello suelto y una tiara; Detras de ella iban un chico y una chica de cabello y ojos azules, la chica tenia el cabello mas claro que su compañero y lo llevaba suelto, este otro lo tenia un poco largo, y tambien llevaba una tiara (Cosa que fue un poco rara para todos); y al ultimo habia un chico de cabello verde oscuro y ojos ambar y una bufanda blanca, perjudida.

-Que es todo este alboroto?-Llega su profesor de computacion-Micaiah, por que lloras?

-QUE NO ESTOY LLORANDO!

-Que genio...todos para su salon-Les ordena su prefesor

**EN EL SALON DE COMPUTACION...**

-Ok...Para los alumnos nuevos, soy el profesor C-

-QUE YA SABEMOS SU NOMBRE!-Ike y su hija le gritan-CHROM!

Chrom se masajea las sienes. Tenia que soportar a Ike con sus gritos y ahora a su hija... La cual de plano soportaba en casa

-Ok, niños... no tienen por que gritar. Y en ti, Lucina, no es normal...en ti, Ike, si no lo hicieras se acabo el mundo... En fin... anotaran lo de aqui-Les señala el pizarron-Profesora!

-Si profe?!- Llega Lyn

-No, usted no, la profesora de artes

-QUE QUIERE?

-Mire a cada uno de ellos a los ojos-La bru- digo! profe los empieza a ver a cada uno-Ahora-El profe les dice a sus alumnos, quienes empiezan a escribir muy rapido. La profesora se marcha.

''Ah...(suspira) eso siempre funciona...'' Piensa Chrom. Luego se va con Lyn; ella llevaba un saco de mecate con un dudoso contenido -Obviamente alcohol. La doble de dosis habitual-

-Por que se fue mi papa?- Pregunta Lucina

-Todo mundo sabe que los martes y viernes no tenemos clases con el.- Le dice Mega Man

-...Eh?...- Lucina lo mira confundido. Segun ella -Por lo que le dijo su padre- ellos tienen clases con el todos los dias

-Bueno- Mario le empieza a explicar-, por lo que dijo aqui mi amigo, Mega, tenemos clases todos los dias con Chrom. Pero los martes y vienes no porque se va a enborracharse los lunes y los jueves con la profesora Lyn. Y asi, todos creemos que durante el dia entero que se desaparece, le pone el cuerno a tu- AUCH! Por que hicieron eso?!- Todos en el salon, exepto Lucina quien estaba nadando en lagrimas, le dan un buen zape a Mario, incluso Skull Kid, quien casi nunca tiene consideracion por los demas o piensa en ello.

Todos en el salon (Exepto Lucina, pero incluyendo a Skull Kid): NO SEAS IDIOTA! QUE NO SABES QUE EL PROFESOR CHROM ES SU PADRE?! ACASO NO SABES LO QUE PUEDES PROVOCAR CON TODA SU FAMILIA?! QUIERES QUE ELLAS SE SUICIDEN?! SI LE ESTAS DICIENDO LO QUE HACE SU PAPA CON OTRA MUJER QUE NO SU MADRE!

-Ya ya no quise... perdon Lucina, no quise decir eso

Todos los del salon: CON UN PERDON NO SE ARREGLA!

-D-de verdad m-mi pa-papi hace eso?- Pregunta entre sollozos. Mario abre la boca, pero siente algo raro y voltea. Mira a sus demas compañeros, y el jura que miro fuego en sus ojos con esas miradas asesinas diciendole atraves de estos ''Si le dices una sola palabra tendras el peor final que te puedes imaginar''. Por lo que mejor cierra la boca.

-Mmm... En realidad- Habla uno de los nuevos, Marth- Como seguro aqui la mayoria de estos estudiantes tienen una mente sucia-

Todos: Oye!

-Seguro piensan eso-Continua- pero, tecnicamente, no tenemos suficientes pruebas para saber eso.-Le dice mientras le acaricia el cabello. Lucina estaba en una silla, Marth en la mesa junto a su amiga, Sheeda. Sheeda, le pisa el pie. Y fuerte- Ghhj!- Se queja- Por que hicistes eso?!

-Hm!- Le dice eso y hace el clasico gesto de voltear al otro lado exagaradamente con los brazos cruzados

-Esta celosa- dice Ike espontaneamente meintras se sienta en la mesa junto a ella. Del lado al que volteo

-Callate!- Micaiah le dijo mientras le da un zape y se sienta junto a el

-Tranquila, ya lo conoces- Lilina se sienta a su lado, seguida por Roy, Isaac, Link, Sothe (Uno de los nuevos, el de cabello verde), Skull Kid, Samus, Zelda, Pit, Mega Man, Fox, Falco, Peach y al final llega el director Snake con uno que otro bendaje y parche (Lo del capitulo anterior) y se sienta al lado de Peach.

-Que hacen, cholos?- Les pregunta sus director

-Lo clasico entre Chrom y Lyn...-Le dice la estudiante de al lado

-BUUUUUUUAAAAAAA!- Lucina empieza llorar de nuevo

-Peach!- Falco de la un codazo ligero en las costillas

-Perdon- la rubia se perdona

Lucina empieza a golpearse en la frente contra la mesa

-Ni yo lloraria...-dice Ike

-No seas verbo!- Le dice Zelda desde casi el otro lado del salon- Sabes perfectamente que nos conocemos de niños y Samus, Link, Roy, Mist y yo estuvimos en el funeral del Señor Tortugita, que en paz descanse, y lloraste por sabe cuantas semanas por la perdida de tu tortuga!

-Era una tortugita especial!- El peliazul se defiende, y al honor de su fallecida tortuga- Se la queria comer una estupida ave! y todos los presentes en el funeral lloraron! Si solo teniamos 4 años y mi hermanita 2!- Nota: Todo esto lo dijo entre sollozos. Cae al piso resignado. Le rompieron el Praido

-¡SEÑOR TORTUGITA!- Se escucha la voz de una niña llorando afuera del salon. Era Mist. Snake tenia un pañuelo blanco secandose las lagrimas por la conmovedora historia del Señor Tortugita y andaba diciendo que hermosa y conmovedora historia. Que en paz descanse.

-Que idiota...-Dice Micaiah por lo bajo

-CALLATE!- Link, Samus, Zelda y Roy saltan de sus asientos amenazandola con una escoba, un blaster, tijeras y con los propios puños

-Ya dejenla- Sothe la defiende con la bufanda puesta a lo Natsu Ninja

-Que acaso ya se olvidaron de que estoy aqui?- Interrumpe el Director

-Uh...-Fue lo unico que se escucho de los estudiantes que atacaban a Micaiah. Sothe solo se sento.

-Aun nos queda el misterio de como murio el Señor Tortugita.- Mist aparece en la puerta del salon con una gabardina negra que le llegaba a los tobillos y un sombrero que, por su sombra, no le dejaba ver gran parte de su cara, ademas del cuello de la gabardina. Hablaba con un tono de voz estilo L Lawliet.- Segun los reportes...- Continua hablando con unos papeles en las manos, viejos y todo escrito con crayones, mala ortografia y dibujitos de kinder.

-Solo hay que ignorarla...- Sugiere Ike limpiandose las lagrimas.

-Bien muchachos- Anuncia el Director- a las 12:00 se les anunciara el nuevo uniforme- Todos sus alumnos de repente aparecen con armas improvisadas apuntando hacia el- pero esta vez estoy hablando en serio.- Todos ellos bajan sus ''armas''

-Y en conclusion-Todos voltean a ver a Mist- gracias a que Ike es un tarado, Papa y Mama nunca mas lo dejaron tener otra mascota. Total, iba morir tarde o temprano- termina

-No soy un tarado...- Se defiende el joven

-Tarado no, Ike...-Interfiere Micaiah-...Eres un estupido...un pen- Micaiah es interrumpida por Sothe, quien estaba de frente y le tapo la boca

-No debes decir esas cosas...y menos una niña como tu- Sothe le dice

-No soy una niña!-Micaiah le dice casi a gritos

-Lo eres.- Le responde- Si no fueras una niña, tratarias todos tus problemas de la escuela y con tu novio-

-CUAL NOVIO?!- Le pregunta gritando

-Ike

-NO SEAS ESTUPIDO!- Le dicen Ike y Micaiah al mismo tiempo- DIME QUIEN DEMONIOS LE GUSTARIA SER NOVIO/A DE ESTE/ESTA?!

-Hmm...-Suspira- Total, tratarias todos tus problemas con mas madurez y control mental.- Ella lo mira con interrogacion- Me refiero a que no gritarias, insultaras y hagas berrinches

-No hago berrinches!

-Ahora mismo pareces una niña chiquita...-Mario comenta por hay, por hay. Me refiero por lo bajo.

-No es cierto!

-Bueno- Le dice Ike- Si no eres una niña chiquita, trata los problemas como dijo Sothe: Con madurez y CONTROL MENTAL. (Cosa que no tienes...)

-SI TENGO CONTROL MENTAL, PEN-!

-Que te dije de las groserias?- Le replica Sothe

-Hmph

-Basta al show- Interrumpe el director- Sothe es un ejemplo. Esto es un consejo para ustedes 2, Gawain, Dawn.

-Ay, Hermanito...- Mist le dice a Ike con desaprobacion- Tienes una hermana menor... y un peluche de una tortuga con smoking... Que representa al señor tortugita en paz descanse...- Todos miran a Ike por lo que dijo Mist- Adios- Dice asi nada mas y se va

-De verdad tienes- Link es interrumpido

-Callate!- Ike lo calla

**_Riiiiiiiiiiinnnnngg (Efectos sonoros chafas de timbre)_**

-Ya larguense- El director los corre. Todos guardan sus cosas y se van al salon de biologia. Entre Isaac, Roy y Marth se llevan a Lucina y sus cosas.

**EN EL SALON DE BIOLOGIA...**

-QUE PEDOOOOOOOOOO!- Lyn los recibe

-CALLESE! ZORRA!- Lucina la recibe asi no muy bien que digamos

-Que pasa pequeña? Yo no te hice nada malo...-

-No es cierto! Usted hace que mi Papi le ponga los cuernos a mi mami y que nos deje solas vulnerables y sin dinero para comer! BUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Lucina empieza llorar y se desploma al piso

-Hay, profesora, lo que pasa es que MARIO- Pit le explica a su profe, recalcando en ''Mario''- le dijo a Lucina que usted hace que Chrom le ponga los cuernos a Sumia, su esposa y su hija, Lucina, se siente preocupada de que sus padres se separen

-QUEEE?- Chrom llega a la escena- Yo no le pongo los cuernos a Sumia y no le haria ese daño a mi niña

-MALDITO MENTIROSO BASTARDOOOO- Lucina se cuelga de las ropas de su papa, solo que semi-desparramada en el piso mientras le daba ''golpes'' en el estomago

-Claro que no...- Cambia su tono a uno paternal mientras le acaria la cabeza con intentos en vano de consolarla. Ahora, ignorandolos...

-Bueno, saquen su libro en la pagina 300... jijiji...

Todos los chicos, exepto Lucina: NO TENEMOS PAGINA 300!

-Bueno, bueno... pos entonces en la 115

-Profe- Le habla Skull Kid- No.. hemos llegado... a ese... tema- Dice con su sombria voz

-Pos en donde se quedaron! Que flojos!

Todos los alumnos: NO HEMOS EMPEZADO NADA. SOLO UNAS NOTAS DE LA REPRODUCCION, TEMA QUE PARECE QUE ESTA OBSESONADA! POR HACER ESAS COSAS CON CHROM/MI PADRE/ SU PADRE/ MI HERMANO/ MI PRIMO/ LOS PROFES/ CONMIGO!- Todos bien trolls xD

-Ya pss, calmense... y no he tenido relaciones con algunos de ustedes jaja

-BUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Todos se exaltan por Lucina... sigue llorando-MALDITO HOMBRE! NUNCA ME CASARE! NI CON MARTH! NI CON IKE! NI CON ROY, PIT O LINK! Y ELLOS ERAN LOS UNICOS QUE ME CAIAN BIEN Y CON QUIENES TALVEZ ME HUBIERA CASADO! TOT TOT TOT-

Marth, Ike, Roy, Pit y Link: o_o Casarse con nosotros?

-Ike, Roy y Link son lindos...-Dice Zelda asi como si nada mientras se mira en un espejito. Claro esta que, los aludidos estan rojos haciendo cualquier estupidez que se les viniera a la cabeza para disimularlo y los demas (Incluyendo a Lyn, Chrom y Lucina) solo la miraban- Que? Si solo digo la verdad. Seguro Micaiah y Lilina me apoyan

-Y por que yo?!- Pregunta confundida la de cabellos platedos

-Porque estas enamorada de Ike y Lilina de Roy, claro esta- Rapidamente Zelda recibe un par de zapes de parte de Micaiah e Ike. Zelda no se quejo, hasta parece que nisiquiera se dio cuenta de los zapes. Lilina no hace nada

-Ya pues.- La Loca interrumpe la escenita-PROFESORA!

-QUE PASA? OTRA VEZ LOS ESTUDIANTES NO QUIEREN TRABAJAR?

-Si. Use su admirable magia

-POR SUPUESTO- La bru- digo! profesora voltea para donde los muchachos-TODOS. BOLA DE INEPTOS. BAKA! CRETINS! INUTILES! A TRABAJAR!

Todos los alumnos, incluyendoa Lucina quien rapidamente se fue a su mesabanco: SI SEÑORA, SEÑOR!- Leen rapidamente en la pagina que les dice la profe

-Asi se ven muy bonitos...-Dicen los 3 profes con una sonrisa maliciosa.

**UNA HORA DESPUES...**

**Los muchachos salieron de esa clase, de ahi fueron a geografia y sus 30 cortos minutos de receso. Que, por cierto, Peach, Ike, Fox, Link, Mist, Falco, Roy, Lilina, Micaiah, Samus y Zelda terminaron heridos gracias a un juegito brusco: Los Gladiadores. Con palos de escoba: Ike, Mist y Link; Piedras: Fox y Falco; Un sarten: Peach; Bats de beisbol: Micaiah, Roy y Lilina y Samus con su blaster y Zelda con su transformacion de Sheik... con navajas. El show estuvo asi:**

**FLASHBACK DE UNO DE LOS ESPECTADORES: SKULL KID**

_**Narracion: Skull Kid Majora**_

_Alli estaban esos idiotas de los chicos... y las chicas... ellas son las unicas que me caen bien. Ellas son... buenas... conmigo... y los chicos aveces._

_Estaban jugando un juego... al que llamaron los gladiadores._

_Por lo que mire... Todos se acomodaron en circulo... en secuencia de chico, chica, chico, chica... y asi susesivamente... Eran chicos vs. chicas._

_-Al ataque!- grito Samus... lider de las chicas... y despues disparo con su blaster a Ike... seguro lo hizo por la dulce y fria venganza... venganza... venganza..._

_-Ataquemoooooooosss!-Grito el lider de los chicos... Fox... Fox y Falco lanzaron piedras hacia las hermosas Lilina y Mist... quienes con sus armas les dieron a las piedras regresandoles los golpes... Peach corrio junto cn las demas y Roy con los tros para asi chocar entre si en una guerrilla._

_Solo distinguia a Peach dando sartenazos... si se escuchaban... dolorosos y fuertes... jijiji... Fox y Falco aventando piedras... Ike y Link dando espadazos con sus palos... cada 5 segundos oia sonidos de repulsor de Samus... y... hablando enserio... escuche filo... filo como de... como de navajas... u hojas de estas... era Sheik lanzando sus palitos de metal filosos... tambien recuerdo a Micaiah y Lilina dando batazos..._

_Pasaron aproximadamente unos 15 o 20 minutos cuando su guerrilla termino. Todos estaban heridos... especialmente los chicos... quienes recibieron navajazos y rayos de las chicas... ademas de batazos y sartenazos... total... todos estaban echos un asco... algunos tenian unos rasguños... moretones... y demas..._

_ Minutos despues estaban en prefectura siendo curados_

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK DEL ESPECTADOR SKULL KID**

* * *

Esto fue todo por hoy...

Creo que quedo un poco mas largo de lo habitual, pero que mas da...

**MI GLOSARIO**

**Praido:** Tal vez algunos han visto el intro del anime Blue Exorcist o han escuchado la cancion Core Pride de UVERworld. Notese que cada vez que Takuya, vocalista de UVERworld pronuncia la palabra ''Pride'' como ''Praido'', asi que a muchos se nos quedo ese trauma xD

**Natsu ninja:** Probablemente los que hayan visto Fairy Tail, en el episodio donde el Equipo de Natsu van a buscar el libro Day Break de con un hombre pervertido para destruirlo, ya dentro del lugar Lucy le dice a Natsu que tenian que ser como ninjas. Ahi es donde Natsu se coloca su bufanda alrededor de su cabeza xD. De esas misma forma lo hizo Sothe.

**Tono de voz estilo L Lawliet:** Los que hayan visto Death Note lo entenderan. Cada vez que L habla desde su cuarto a la computadora diciendo sus deducciones sobre Kira, ese mismo tono de voz, pero no hablo del distorsionado.

**Baka Cretins Inútiles: **Los que hayn visto Soul Eater entenderán perfectamente: Excalibur. En japonés dice baka, español inútiles y la traducción al ingles cretins... maldita espada...

Y sobre la profesora misteriosa, a la que a cado hablan para que adiestre a los niños, se quedara como un misterio.

Y sobre los rumores de Chrom con Lyn tambien seran un gran misterio por ahora... pero tarde o temprano ese secreto sera revelado...

Patadas, sugerencias, comentarios o lo que quieran seran bienvenidos

Chao Chaos


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Aqui saliendo del rincon emo! **

**Este capitulo tratara de que hacen los chicos delpues de salir de la escuela. Todos. Unos seran divertidos y otros talvez no tanto. Pero cenando se me ocurrio esta idea jajaja. Como le dije a alguien: Qualquier estupidez que se me ocurra y ya sale el nuevo cap xD**

**Como esto sera narrado (no exactamente asi. no se como se dice) no habra explicaciones mias. Solo antes y despues del fic. El formato sera asi:** _**Link: Mis padres no me quieren!**_.

**Pasa que, como dije antes, narran personajes yo no. No dire ''Recalco Pit'' o cosas asi.**

**Las grabaciones seran hechas por Samus y Zelda. Nuestras espias del salon. Y, aunque ellas hicieron estas grabaciones, si apareceran las suyas porque Zelda grabo la de Samus y viceversa xD**

**Ok, asi que ya que no hay nada mas que decir... Empezamos!**

**Disclaimer: Super Smash no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Con la familia de Ike en la cena.**

Ike: MAMA! QUIERO MAS CARNE!

Elena: Si hijo!

Greil: ELENA! QUIERO MAS FRIJOLES!

Elena: Si querido!

Mist: MAMA! DAME MAS TORTILLAS!

Elena: Si hija!

Ike: MAMA! QUIERO MAS SALSA EN MI CARNE!

Elena: Si Ike!

Mist: MAMA! SIRVEME MAS SOPA!

Elena: Si mi princesa!

Greil: ELENA! QUE MAS FRIJOLES!

Elena: Ahora mismo!

Ike: MAMA! REPITEME EL PLATO!

Elena: si mijo!

Mist: MAMA! OTRO PAN!

Elena: Que si!

Greil: ELENA! QUIERO LO MISMO QUE IKE!

Ike: COPION!

Elena: AHORA!

Mist: MAMA! MAS AGUA!

Ike: MAMA! ME AHOGOO!

Elena: PUES MUERETE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

Ike: MAMIIIIII! ME MUEROOOO!

Greil: ELENA! QUE NO ME HAS DADO NADA!

Mist: MAMA! NO ME DISTE MAS AGUA!

Ike: MAMAAAAA! PAPAAAAAA! MISSSTT! LOS AMO! ADIOS MUNDO CRUEEEEEEEL!

Elena: PUES QUE TODOS JODAN A SU P***** MADREEEEEE! CIERREN LA BOCA !

* * *

**Con Roy y Lilina en la casa de ella**

Hector: Hola, Hija!

Lilina: Hola papi!

Roy: Buenas noches, Don Hector

Hector: Quien es el, Lilina? ¬¬U

Lilina: Un amigo!

Roy: Me llamo Roy, gusto en conocerlo!

Hector: Es tu novio? Por que no me lo dijiste?!

Lilina: N-no! no es mi novio!

Roy: Eh... esto es un malentendido! Su hija y yo no somos novios... (desgraciadamente...)

Hector: Que dijiste?

Roy: N-Nada!

Hector: Bien, hijo! como parte de la familia, no quieres un trago? Una cerveza?

Lilina: Papa!

Roy: No gracias, no tomo

Lilina: Por favor papa, Roy y yo no somos novios de verdad

Roy: (Ya quisiera yo...)

Hector: Pero por que? Hija! Yo esperaraba que este buen hombre sea tu futuro esposo!

Lilina: Papa! solo tenemos 13!

Hector: Roy, espero que seas su novio. He esperado este momento toda mi vida. Quiero que mi hija se case y me de nietos!

Roy y Lilina: QUE QUE?!

* * *

**Con Link en su habitacion hablando por telefono con Skull Kid**

Link: Hola Skull!

Skull Kid: Que quieres... Link?

Link: Oh, solo esperaba poder hablar con mi amigo

Skull Kid: amigo?

Link: Si! un amigo. te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Skull Kid: Hmm... pero si... me la acabas de... hacer...

Link: Jeje. no, tonto! otra pregunta

Skull Kid: Ahh... adelante...

Link: Tienes amigos?

Skull Kid: Solo Lilina... Pit y ...tu

Link: Hm, yo no sabia que ellos 2 son tus amigos. Te puedo hacer otra pregunta?

Skull Kid:... creo...

Link: Tienes padres?

Skull Kid: Tenia...

Link: Murieron?!

Skull Kid:... no... solo no... los... conoci...  
Link: Oh... Y te puedo hacer otra pregunta?

Skull Kid: ...ajam...

Link: Tienes novia?

Skull Kid:...adios...

* * *

**Marth con Sheeda en la habitacion de el**

Sheeda: Marth... te amo

Marth:... em... bromeas, verdad?

Sheeda: CLARO QUE NO BROMEO, ESTUPIDO!

Marth:... Eh... yo tambien te quiero...ejeje...

Sheeda: Pero tu amas a Lucinaa... BUAAAAAAAA!

Marth: No! claro que no!

Sheeda: AMAME!

Marth: Ehh... no lo se

Sheeda: HAZLOOOO!

Marth: Eeeeeeepppp!

* * *

**En la familia de Lucina**

Lucina: BUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MAMA! PAPI TE PONE EL CUERNOOOOO!

Sumia: Que?... BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAA

Chrom: C-Claro que no! No te pondria el cuerno, Sumia

Sumia: BUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAA

Lyn: Quien me llamo?!

Lucina: JODETE! ZORRAAA!

Chrom: Lucina! Es tu profesora y-

Lucina: Y TU AMANTEEE!

Sumia: POR QUE ME HACES ESTO, CHROM?! ME VOY A SUICIDAR!

Lucina: Y YOOOO! BUUAAA...

Lyn: Hay que emos... ¡mejor tomemos sake!

Sumia: MUERETE!

Lyn: Hay! Pero si yo no les hice nada malo

Lucina: JODETE JODETE JODETEE!

Chrom: Hay... Si esto sigue asi tendre que llamar a Frederick y a Robin...

Frederick: Aqui estamos comandante!

Robin: Listos para servirle!

Lissa: Y yo!

Chrom: Lissa... solo alguien como Frederick se las arregla en esto... prefiero que te retires

Lissa: Me estas diciendo debil?!

Chrom: C-claro que... oye Lissa, que haces con la lanza de Frederick?... Lissa... Lissa!

Robin: Le ira mal al comandante Chrom. No crees?

Frederick: Definitivamente

* * *

**Fox en su habitacion jugando con arwings de papel junto con Falco**

Fox: Ñññññiiiiannnnnnnnnnnng!

Falco: BRUM BRUM BRUM BRUUUUUMMM!

Fox: Oye Falco, son arwings no carros

Falco: Pero ahora es un carro: Landmaster ...Falconistico!

Fox: Pero no es un carro!

Falco: Pero ya lo es!

Fox: No es cierto!

Falco: Que si!

Fox: Que no!

Falco: Por supuesto que lo es!

Fox: Mejor usa un Landmaster de papel en vez del arwing

Falco: Que crees que hago, idiota?

* * *

**Pit haciendo doble papel**

Pit: Hola Pit, que haces

Pit2: Pues hablo con Pit, Pit

Pit: Ooh jajaja, hay Pit, como te va?

Pit2: Bien, y a ti como te va en la escuela?

Pit: Muy bien! Tengo muchos amigos

Pit2: Oh, como cuales?

Pit: Tengo uno que me lanza al bote de basura cada vez que me ve

Pit2: Eh... y como se llama?

Pit: Bowser, y tengo otra que me defiende cuando este me abienta al bote

Pit2: Tu amigo de una chica?

Pit: Si! se llama Lilina

* * *

**Mega Man... dormido**

Mega Man: Zzzzzz... pro..gra...mador...dores... encendidos... la rais cuadrada de 64 es 5... no... no es asi... Mist... dile a Yoshino...que... la amo... me voy amorir... me voy a morrir... hay hay hay... viva Hitler... mi padre es narco...y...trabaja en la mafia china... matare al presidente... agarrenla.. esa de alli se lo echo... les hicieron copia alas Monster high... ahhhh... mama... quiero crepas... Skull... skool master... hola batman... nanananananana batman...

* * *

**Peach con Mario**

Peach: Sabes que, Mario?

Mario: Que pasa, Peach?

Peach: Siempre me he preguntado comose ven tu, Luigi, Ike y Link con maquillaje y ropa de mujer, con lenceria y todo!

Mario:... Peach, no creo que eso vaya a ser una buena idea

Peach: Vamos, Mario!

Mario: No lo creo...

Peach: Pero sera divertido! Hay que maquillarnos! A Daisy no le gusta...

Mario: Y Rosalina?

Peach: Pues, Rosy... esque...

Mario: Que? ¬¬

Peach: esque a Rosalina no le gusta mucho el maquillaje

Mario: Y que paso con Mist?

Peach: Hay, Ike no deja que yo me le acerque a Mist, el es muy sobreprotector

Mario: Tienes razon... y Lucina?

Peach: La piel de Lucina es algo sensible y rechaza muy mal el maquillaje

Mario:Es por eso que esta semana tenia la cara tapada con la bufanda de Sothe?

Peach: Si

Mario: Y Micaiah

Peach: Tsk, ella ya es bonita sin maquillaje, y prometio siempre tener su cara pura

Mario: Y Samus? Zelda?

Peach: Samus solo usa un poco de rimel... y Zelda es la unica que acepta en maquillarse

Mario: Pues hablale!

Peach: No, recuerda que ella vive muy lejos...

Mario: Si, no me acordaba...

Peach: Pero quiero saber como se ven los hombre con maquillaje. Ya probe con Luigi. Lo intente con Ike pero su mama llego en el momento y me amenazo con que si volvia a intentar a maquillar a Ike, iba a llamar a unos amigos bestia, Laguz creo que me dijo, para que me matarn y se comieran mi cadaver

Mario: O_O La madre de Ike te dijo eso? Ella no es una persona que amenazaria de esa forma. Y Link?

Peach: Link siempre escapa...

Mario: Ya pues... maquillame...

Peach: Gracias Mario!

* * *

**Isaac con su mejor amigo, Garet**

Garet: Hey, Isaac

Isaac: Que pasa?

Garet: Es cierto que los de tu salon son los psicopatas? Solo sabia que eran del 6°... pero no se de cual grupo

Isaac: Si, son los de mi salon

Garet: Wow... Como has sobrevivido?

Isaac: Pss son mis amigos

Garet: Tus amigos? Enserio, Isaac, si tienes un problema con ellos yo me encargo

Isaac: No, no tengo problemas con ellos, y si tuviera problemas con alguien ellos son los que se encargan de eso. Son buenos chicos, de verdad

Garet: Ayaja? Y como explicas que se decisieron del muro del salon de quimica antier?

Isaac: Oh, eso. Nos metimos al lugar por curiosidad, un amigo tiro unas sustancias por accidente y el muro se desintegro

Garet: NOS?! O sea que tu tambien tuviste que ver en esto?!

Isaac: Pues, yo no hice nada. Pero si estuve en le acto jeje

Garet: Hay, Isaac... Te hemos perdido...

* * *

**Micaiah ordenando su habitacion**

Micaiah: Hay... esta estupidamente desordenada mi habitacion... tengo meses sin organizarla. Y lo peor es que he peridido demasiadas cosas. Ya es hora de que la ordene, y espero encontrar esas cosas que perdi. Pero he estado tan distraida con Ike y sus bromas por telefono... argg lo odio! Pero lo hace para molestarme... o le caigo bien?.. No, no lo creo. Siempre me molesta y el unico que me defiende es Sothe, y Lilina. Por que le caigo mal a todos? Porque no tengo padres o por que? Hmmm... Solo sabre eso con el tiempo. Oh! Mi bufanda! La encontre! Entonces estuvo todo el tiempo debajo de mi almohada... Hey! Mi otro telefono...pero segun yo este lo robaron... 100 Nintendolares?! Ashera... cuanto tiempo tengo sin organizar este lugar?...Uff...

* * *

**Sothe pensando sobre sus compañeros**

Sothe: Hmm... la mayoria de mis compañeros son idiotas... Mario solo sabe equivocarse y decir cosas que no debe o sin sentido; como cuando le dijo a Lucina lo de su papa. Peach solo espera el momento para fotografiar a los chicos en momentos vergonzosos para subirlos al facebook y darlos de gays... o metrosexuales. Link es un emo total en su interior porque cree que sus padres lo odian. Ike es un aspirante a cholo de barrio Crimea... Sheeda es una celosa bipolar. Marth... o es gay, metrosexual o algo porque siempre rechaza a Sheeda. Lilina es una tsundere sin remedio. Roy... na, Roy me cae bien junto con Micaiah, aunque ella parece una niñita malcridada aveces... Isaac tambien me cae bien, Pit...Pit es el hijo de satan en su interior.. lo se. Es un angelito perverso. Samus es medio marimacho y espia junto a Zelda. Zelda para ser una princesa no se comporta como una. Fox y Falco se quedaron en su infancia.. jugando con aviones o como se llamen de papel. Lucina, pobrecita, su padre es un idiota, no se como puede hacerle eso. Skull Kid le pego lo emo a link, o al reves.

* * *

**La grabacion de Samus echa a escondidas por Zelda**

Samus: MUAJAJA! Algun dia sere la mejor cazarrecompensas del universo! Salvare planetas, galaxias y me podre vengar de cualquiera que me traicione con mi blaster! O si, oh, oh mi amado blaster. Debe ser mi mejor posesion. sere la reina del universo gracias a mi blaster. Todos se arrodillaran ante mi y sere multimillonaria! Sedianta de sangre y dinero! MUAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAAJAJAAJAA! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJ!

* * *

**Grabacion de Zelda hecha por Samus a escondidas**

Zelda: Jajajaja que tonta Samus. Enserio cree que algun dia podra hacer eso? Yo no. Que piense ser mas realista como llegar a ser algun dia la reina de un lugar... con su amado heroes en verde y dejarlo en la friendzone... y que te secuestren a casi terminar el juego... ahh...

* * *

**Muajaja termine! **

**Me tarde poquito, pero le eche ganas a pesar de que medio no tenia inspiracion... je, y le ando diciendo a una amiga que sin inspiracion no hago nada por que sale un asco xD pero pss ya lo hice jajaja.**

**Bye y ten un Iketistico fin de semana jeje**


	5. Chapter 5

**Link: Hola a todos! Aqui les traigo el nuevo cap!**

**Yo: Esa es mi linea!**

**Link: No le hagan caso a la autora. Pasa que enloquecio porque ha ingerido chocolate a lo L y no fue a la escuela porque se enfermo de-**

**Yo: CALLATE TARADO! -Le da con un libro en la cabeza- Este... ok. Lo que dijo aka arriba nuestro compa es cierto xD **

**Ahora, este es el lunes, fijense que el cap anterior fue el viernes en la noche y este si continuacion. Saldran nuevos maestros y clases nyajajajajajaja**

**Link: Y tu te crees muy mala aunque no lo eres en lo absoluto**

**Yo: Te callas o te dizfrazo de cucco con todo y sabor y aroma y te aviento a un cuarto oscuro sin salida con Ike**

**Link: Ya pss... y los cuccos son malvados... O_O**

**Empezamos!**

**Disclaimer: Nintendo en su totalidad no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Era un nuevo lunes, o sea, el comienzo de una nueva semana llena de maltratos, gritos, destruccion y estupideces que hacen nuestros jovenes heroes y villanos.**

**Isaac, Zelda y Samus platicaban de algo que Link, Peach, Ike y Fox tenian mucha curiosidad, aparentemente trataba sobre esa lista tan mencionada de la cual Samus y Zelda con querian hablar. Los 4 intentaban de cualquier modo acerquarse a la conversacion pero fallaban cuando Samus les daba con su blaster o Zelda en forma de Sheik les aventaba navajas. Estaban lleno de raspones y su uniforme desgarrado y mucho hollin en todo su cuerpo. Lucina, Marth, Sheeda, Mario, Skull Kid, Lilina y Roy miraban como los chicos intentaban espiar la conversacion. Micaiah solo platicaba con Sothe, aunque a este no le agrade mucho platicar. Y Mega Man, como suplente de Fox, jugaba con arwings de papel con Falco.**

-Muy, bien. Asi lo haremos- Fox daba las explicaciones a los demas junto a Ike. En otro mas de sus intentos fallidos de poder escuchar la conversacion- tomaremos un microfono y lo pondremos cerca paar escucharlos.

-Oye Fox, No se daran cuenta?-pregunta Peach

-Es cierto. Si nos acercamos se daran cuenta- Explica Link

-Pero - dice el peliazul- los bajaremos con una cuerda-saca una cuerda de mecate de atras de el

-Si bajamos el microfono de esa forma se daran cuenta, idiotas- dice Link

- A POS USTEDES QUIEREN SER LOS ESTRATEGAS O COMO?!- pregunta Fox asi no muy asi bien que digamos

-No, pss- Les contesta Peach- Sigan. Pero esque Link tiene razon, se daran cuenta

-Mmm...-Piensa Ike- entonces... ehh... no se me ocurre nada... jejeje

-Tsk, pues que genio eres, sabes?- le dice Peach con sarcasmo

-Sabes, Peach?- Le habla Micaiah - Exactamente, Ike es un idiota

-Me haces triste Micaiah, muy triste

-Ike... tu no tienes sentimientos- le dice Marth

-Ya, ya- Fox intenta apaciguar la situacion-Solo hay que aventarnos contra ellos y listo

-Ok...- respondo Link

-A la carga!- dice Peach mientras se pone pintura negra estilo guerra- nyajajajajaja

Los 4 chicos, despues de colocarse pintura, en seco saltan hacia los 3 que platicaban. Los tiraron y emoezaron a amenazarlos con lapices, compaces y tijeras.

-Diaganos de que se trata esa lista!-Exige Fox

-Si! o lo lamentaran...-amenaza Peach

-...-Piensa Samus

-Que demonios pasa aqui?!-Llega su profe Chrom sorprendido por la escena de que Ike, Link, Fox y Peach quieren matar a Isaac, Samus y Zelda

-Este...-el que piensa ahora es Fox- pasa que.. Samus y Zelda no nos quieren contar sobre una lista!

-Cual lista?-pregunta su profesor- Oh, hablando de listas, el año pasado desapaecio una lista de este mismo grupo. Alguien sabe algo? ¬¬

-Nosotros no sabemos nada profe!- comtesta Samus un poco nerviosa

-Ok... por ahora se salvan. Pero si descubro que alguien la robo-

-Hay, hombre-su hija lo interrumpe molesta- Es un estupido pedazo de papel. No se merece el castigo por algo asi. Chrom, eso es de idiotas

Todos se le quedan mirando atonitos por como Lucina le hablo a su padre

-Este.. Lucina, despues hablaremos como se- El hombre para en seco cuando mira los brazos de su hija- LUCINA!

-Que?

-Por que te cortas? y desde cuando te peinas tu fleco asi?!

-Ah, ni cuenta te diste. Que mal padre...

Pasa que Lucina lucia un fleco emo, y tenia varias cortadas en los brazos. Y con sharpie escribio en su brazo izquierdo ''Fu ck the life''

-Dios mio, Lucina...-Su padre se estaba deseperando- Por que haces esto?

-Pss porque le pones el cuerno a mama y no los encondes. Dime, cuantos hermanos tengo despues de que te has revolcado con la tipa esa?- Sus compañeros la siguen mirando de la misma forma

-Eh...-Marth interrupe la escena- Este, Lucina, asi no te vez bien, amo- OUCH!

-Idiota, tarado- Le dice Sheeda molesta. Tambien se hace un fleco emo- le dire a mi padre que te extermine..-dice sombiamente

-Ya, basta- interrumpe el profesor- mejor vamonos todos al salon. Y Lucina, ahora mismo te me vas con un psicologo. Ok?

-Tu no me das ordenes, ese

-Ya, vamonos al salon...-dice Chrom con los ojos llorosos

**EN EL SALON DE COMPUTACION...**

-*Sniff* Saquen su cuadreno y les dictare lo siguiente *sniff*

-Profe... esta llorando?-Pregunta Lilina

-*sniff* No, claro que no. Porque un hombre no llora cuando ve a su hija de emo y chola, a pesar de que uno se esfuerza para que siga buenos caminos *sniff* y esta le desobedece... Hayaja.. *sniff sniff* si estoy llorando Lily! *sniff*

Todos se miran entre si y despues miran a Lucina que grafiteaba en la mesa ''Fu ck my dad''

-Hay, Lucina- habla Mario- tu papa te quiere mucho y lo haces sufrir

-Y? Si el me hizo sufrir mucho. Que se aguante

Chrom empieza a beber. Solo.

...

Todo el salon se queda en silencio. Solo se escucha a Chrom sollozando y bebiendo su tequila

**_Riiiiiiiiiiiinnngggggggg (efectos sonoros chafas del timbre)_**

-Hoy nos toca musica- comenta Roy a Isaac

-Musica?-pregunta el rubio- Pero si nunca habiamos tenido...

-Lo se, pero por alguna razon decirdieron meterla. Me pregunto que pensara el director Snake...

**_EN EL SALON IMPROVISADO DE MUSICA EL CUAL ERA EL SOTANO DE LA ESCUELA..._**

-HOLAA NIÑOOOS!- Los saluda el profesor. Unos responden haciendo el ''amor y paz'' y otros no dicen nada- Soy el Profesor Wright, pero solo llamenme Phoenix o como quieran. Ella es Maya, una colega

-Phoenix, tu me arrastraste aqui... yo debo hacer mi trabajo y un sotano no es la mejor opcion. Lo es si quieres que muramos...

-Ya pues, Maya. Asi que, yo sere su profesor de piano-

-Este...-Sothe lo interrumpe- El director dijo que nos enselaria el instrumento que nosotros querramos, no presisamente el piano

-Como te llamas?

-Sothe

-Sothe, yo solo se tocar piano.

-Esta bien...

-Bien, muchachos empezaremos la clase- Wright saca un piano de quien sabe donde, toca una tecla y...

**KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM**

Todo el sotano exploto. Los estudiantes y sus profesores salen olando a lo que es la cancha de la escuela.

Maya, y la mayoria del salon cayeron en el piso de concreto, mientras que los demas cayeron a las areas verdes y Phoenix y Falco a un arbol.

-Tan mal toca?...-se pregunta Ike a si mismo desde el area verde

-Creo...-le responde Skull Kid

-Creo que con unas semanas moriremos...- dice Pit desde la cancha

-Phoenix, por que toca tan mal?...-le pregunta Falco

-No sabia que tocaba tan mal... nunca me paso esto.. segun yo, soy un maestro en el piano...-le responde el profesor

-Pues no lo creo...- le responde Link quien estaba debajo del arbol en el que ellos 2 estaban

-Soy el peor...-Phoenix empieza a deprimirse

-Phoenix... NO TE DEPRIMAS Y O SI NO INVOCO A ALGUN ESPIRITU PARA QUE TE CUELGE DEL ASTA DE LA BANDERA- Maya lo amenaza

-Uff... esta bien, Maya, no me mates...-le responde el mal pianista

-Profe, ahora que hacemos...?-pregunta Micaiah

-Pues.. seguire siendo su profesor, pero les enselare de otro modo...

-Que paso aqui?-llega el director Snake

-El profesor Wright toco la tecla de un piano y este exploto con todo y sotano...eso y se llevo el salon de biologia-explica Mega Man

-See ese-habla Lucina- destruimos la choza de la Lyn ese...

-Por lo menos no habia alguien alli- dice Snake- quien sabe si haya muerto

-Pero-interrumpe Lilina- nosotros estuvimos frente a la explosion. Y nadie esta muerto, espero, y si algun segundo recibia la explosion es de dudar que haya muerto. Herido talvez, pero mueto, no lo creo.

-Tiene razon, señorita-habla Snake con orgullo- por lo menos tengo a alguien como usted porque ni los maestros sirven...-voltea a ver a Phoenix, Chrom, Kirby y Lyn. Estos 2 ultimos estaban alli por casulidad, Chrom porque escucho la explosion. Ike, Lucina, Pit y Peach voltean para arriba al notar algo extraño y se dan cuenta de que Mist, Morgan (la hija de Robin, este es compa de Chrom), Pit Oscuro, Soren (el mejor amigo de Ike, va en 3ro), las 2 Mias (La de Golden Sun que va en el grupo A y la de Fire Emblem que va en el C) Rosalina, Luigi, Saria, Midna, Garet, Ivan, Bowser, Ghirahim, Krystal, Ruto y Daisy los miran medio espantados

-Este... oye Luigi no paso nadaaaa!- Mario le grita

-Ejejejejeje...-Ike se rie de nerviosismo. Como sabe que Mist le contara lo que paso a su mama... y que Soren y Mia seran sus complices... no sera nada bonito...

- Enserio crees que no paso nadaa?!- Luigi le responde del mismo modo

-Hay Dios... me pregunto si ellos son los psicopatas...-Se pregunta Mia de GS

-Lo son... miralos...-Le responde la otra Mia- Hmmm-sonrie exageradamente- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- se desploma al piso estallando en algo que en vez que parecia risa parecia euforia

-Ike, como es que te juntas con esa loca?...-le pregunta Link quien fue a donde esta el peliazul

-Ni yo se... solo se junto con Mist, Soren y Yo... y de la nada se volvio nuestra amiga...

-OYE LUCINA QUE TE PASOOOOOO?!- le pregunta gritando Morgan mirando espantada la apariencia de su amiga

-Nada pequeña! Estoy bien!

-Heeeeeyyyyyyyy!-Ruto le habla a Link- Que te pasoooo lindo?

-Nada, Ruto, nada- le responde el Hylian

-Oye Isaac que paso?-Garet le pregunta a Isaac. Isaac solo apunta a los restos del piano y a Phoenix

-Peach! Estas bien?-Pregunta Daisy medio preocupada

-Si! estoy bien!-le responde

-Bueno niños..-les habla su director- tendran su receso ya. Pasa que se descompuso el timbre

**EN EL RECESO...**

Link se quedo Con Roy, Lilina, Pit y Skull Kid, nunca se habia juntado con ellos. Ike se fue con Mist, Mia y Soren. Mario empezo a comer como si no hubiera mañana con Peach, Luigi, Daisy y Rosalina. Y los demas... desaparecieron. Segun Soren, el miro a todos que salieron disparados al baño y Ike empezo a desear que Micaiah muriera con Samus y Zelda en la multitud que hay en los baños. Mia casi se ahoga de otra ''euforia'' que le dio y Mist solo daba de idiota a medio mundo. Y con el primer grupo... Link es demasiado entusiasta e hiperactivo, mientras que los otros no, a exepcion de Roy. 10 mins. despues aparecieron todos los desaparecidos, y como dijo Soren, estaban en el baño. Salieron demasiados, desde los de kinder hasta los de preparatoria... y eran demasiados para caber en tan pequeño baño. De igual modo, todos olian mal y tenian muchas manchas de dudosa procedencia. Se termino el receso y se fueron a la clase de geografia

**EN EL SALON DE GEOGRAFIA...**

-Buenos dias, niños...-les habla la maestra, - abran su libro en la pagina 27

Si, Medusa. Segun los muchachos, Medusa es bien buena onda, les hace el paro, y muchas veces. Era la unica maestra que les caia bien, y Chrom en alguna parte. Los chicos abren su libro en la pagina que les dijo su maestra. Ya sabian que hacer: Leer, anotar las preguntas del pizarron, entregarles su libro a la profe y responder las preguntas. Tecnicamente, esa era la unica clase estable.

Algunos niños terminaron de leer y anotar sus preguntas. Varios les entregaron sus libros y fueron a responder las preguntas; eran 10 y varios las sacaban mal. Y saben quienes son los que se joden (Link, Fox, Ike y Peach. Nuestros queridisimos burros que no sabemos como fue el endemoniado modo en le que llegaron a secudaria... eso es otro misterio).

-Tss, tss, Falco-Peach le habla-pasame la 4!

-No.

-Porfaaa

-Un no es un no y para eso mismo se supone que leiste. Ahora te aguantas-Falco decide ignorarla

Peach se resigna. Los demas contestan o mas bien, intentar contestar sus preguntas

-Ya esta profe- le avisa Mega Man. El siempre era el primero. La profesora se las revisa, le califica y hace los mismo con los otros estudiantes que llegan.

La mayoria de los niños entregaron sus preguntas. Otros se las llevaban de tarea. La maestra les entrego sus libros y ellos se fueron a la siguiente clase: Asignatura estatal. A muchos los agrdaba la clase, simplemente era aburrida y esa maestra si que es enfadosa. Era la profesora Palutena. y, al contrari que Medus, todos la odian. Toda la escuela la odia, e incluso los padres de los alumnos la odian. Como yo tambien odio a mi profesora de esta materia, nos saltaremos la clase xD

**EN EL SALON DE ESPAÑOL...**

Su profesora de español se llama Impa. Algunas veces ella podia convertirse en una asesina si se enfurecia, era parecida a los prefosores del monton y tecnicamente, aunque no lo parezca por ser estupidamente estricta, es buena onda. Y los alumnos ni sabian eso...

Lo qie hicieron fue anotar quien sabe que cosa del libro de español y despues se pusieron a leer toda la leccion.

Despues tuvieron ingles con Kirby, o mas bien la ''clase de ver como el profe traga todo lo que se le atraviese'' y de ahi fueron a biologia con el salon prestado de computacion.

Salieron y todos se fueron a sus casas. Mist y Ike no necesitan que vayan por ellos... viven a un lado de la escuela donde empieza el area de un bosque, bosque en donde viven Link y Saria. Ese mismo bosuqe toman Lilina, Pit, Micaiah, Skull Kid y ahora Sothe para irse a casa. Los demas vivian a unas cuadras.

* * *

** Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaa estoy medio muerta x.x**

**Soren: eso seria un milagro de Ashera...**

**Usted se calla, o hago que Phoeniz toque el piano en tu casa**

**Ok... empeze el cap anoche, y lo termine hoy en la mañana**

**Bye. Que tengan un jodido y Iketistico fin de semana... (esto se lo invente a un amigo)**


End file.
